redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Raxtus of the Pearl Queen
If you could create a character, what would it be? It has to be a small character, not badger or wolverine size. It has to be like a mouse or vermin or any other small creatures. Mine would probably a hare named Corporal Raxtor de Manyane(it is supposed to be spelled like that). He would carry a longbow on his back, and go into battle with duel cutlasses, like Finnbar Galedeep.He would be very proficient with the longbow, like Lonna Bowstripe, except not that good. He would also be heavyset, but usually on the front lines. A hare that can always be up for a battle and goes berserker like with the Bloodwrath, but only once or twice. What would your character be? Hey guys, I am writing my own Redwall novel. I am going to call it Redwall: The Story of Raxtor de Manyane. I am thinking of posting it on my account here at the Redwall Wikia. If anyone wants me to put any of their self-made characters in my novel, I would be happy to comply. Please post back I've made some characters I've grown attached to. If you need any help with characters, you can count on me! I'll work to the best of my abilities to help. BTW, welcome to the wiki! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 23:20, September 4, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 18:00, September 19, 2010 (UTC) If you actually look most users on this wiki have Redwall characters of their own(mine is Corbus Quick-Blade) and a lot of them even have fan-fics where they tell the stories of their character(Mine is Corbus Quick-Blade) some people create fan-fics where they bring together a whole bunch of user-created characters for one big story (see The Ultimate War and The Saga of Redwall Wars) so the question you are asking has already been answered before by many people and some great stories are the consequence of it. Lordsunflash May The Wind Be at Your Back, Matey Re:Create a Character Make a blog post about it. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 22:29, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Hm, I'm sorry about that. I have several characters you could use in your story if you need them. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 21:10, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Heroes? Villains? What species? I need info. first. Another thing would be the tone of the story. Is it happy? Is it dark? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 21:17, October 1, 2010 (UTC) The atmosphere of the story. Like how it feels. If not many deaths occur and everything is cheery, then it is happy. If lots of creatures are dying and the vermin are trying to take over Redwall, it is dark. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 21:34, October 1, 2010 (UTC) You can check out this for some ideas. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 22:03, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Skin Please read our 5th anniversary announcement. I don't like the new skin either, but Wikia gives us absolutely no choice. The skin will become permanent on November 3. Feel free to let Wikia know your thoughts on the skin . -- LordTBT Talk! 23:57, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Re:Characters Just use the Character template. -- LordTBT Talk! 23:52, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :It's explained pretty clearly on the template page. You copy the code and fill in the fields. Voila. -- LordTBT Talk! 22:37, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Character Box --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 22:10, October 20, 2010 (UTC)